Kirby (Canon, Super Smash Bros.)/Maverick Zero X
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C. Higher via Final Smash Name: Kirby Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: A sentient trophy that represents the character Kirby Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Attack Reflection, Power Mimicry, Weapon Mastery (Hammer and Final Cutter), and , Transformation,Copy abilities grant him access to Enhanced Weapon Mastery (Swordsmanship, Guns, Boomerangs, Bows, ect), Enhanced Martial Arts, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Air), Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, PSI, Metal Manipulation, Food Manipulation, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Inhale, Enhanced Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Capable of battling Master Hand , Crazy Hand and Master Core). Higher via Final Smash (Can defeat opponents with similar durability to him almost instantly) Speed: Massively FTL+ ''' '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can casually toss around the likes of Donkey Kong and Bowser) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ '''(Capable of taking hits from the likes of Smash Bros. Arceus , Dialga , and Palkia who are described as universe/space-time creators/controllers in their Trophy descriptions) '''Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with weapons like his hammer and cutter, projectiles rebounded from his mouth likely travel several meters. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Cutter, Giant crockpot (SSBB Final Smash), Ultra Sword (SSB4 Final Smash) Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Movements are hindered significantly when he carries someone in his mouth, some of his more powerful moves will leave him open for attacks if he misses, can have copy abilities knocked off of him if he gets hit hard enough. Feats: *One-shot the Subspace Gunship by flying through it with the Dragoon. *Defeated Petey Piranha, who held Peach and Zelda hostage and wielded their cages as weapons. *At one point in the Subspace Emissary, Kirby swallowed a badge that allows a fighter to be revived in the case of all fighters being defeated. Even after Kirby, alongside the entire cast, was defeated and turned into trophies by Tabuu in the first encounter, the badge still activated from inside Kirby's stomach, reviving him and allowing him to revive the rest of the cast alongside a newly revived Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede, who also had badges placed on their trophies earlier on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inhale: '''This allows Kirby to swallow opponents and copy their powers. Unlike his canon counterpart, Smash Kirby supposedly cannot kill people by devouring them on the spot, as when he "Swallows" them, they simply end up back outside of him. Kirby can also use this to swallow projectiles and spit them back out, or even carry opponents around in his stomach. *'Final Cutter: Kirby leaps upward with his sword and follows up with a downward slash, creating a shockwave of energy when he collides with the ground. *'''Hammer: Kirby whips out a hammer and slams it into the opponent's face. Strikes twice in midair, and can be charged to increase the power of the attack. While charging, Kirby has minor resistance to flinching and overcharging it for too long will cause him to start accumulating damage to himself. *'Stone: '''Kirby turns his body into a ridiculously heavy object that supposedly weighs 100 tons (As one of the randomly decided animations for it features a 100 ton weight) and falls down onto the opponent. Can also be used for trapping opponents by pounding them into the ground from sheer force. '''Custom Moves': Ice Breath: '''A variant of his Inhale in which he exhales cold air to freeze opponents solid. '''Jumping Inhale: '''Kirby leaps forward and performs the "Inhale" technique. However, the Star he spits out afterward deals no damage. '''Hammer Bash: '''A variant of the "Hammer" techique that deals slightly more damage and sends victims flying upward. However, it cannot be charged. '''Giant Hammer: '''A larger variant of the "Hammer" technique that deals much more damage but is somewhat sluggish. '''Wave Cutter: '''Variant of the "Final Cutter" that deals more damage overall and its shockwave sends rocks flying outward, but it only deals damage when Kirby lands on the ground. '''Upper Cutter: '''The ascending slash is stronger and the move in general grants Kirby greater vertical range, but it cannot hit anything upon descending, rendering him vulnerable when most of his momentum is lost. '''Grounding Stone: '''Takes less time to revert to normal and buries grounded opponents on contact. However, this deals less damage than its normal variant. '''Meteor Stone: '''Takes less time to transform and sends airborne opponents plummeting downward. '''Final Smash Cook Kirby: 'Kirby puts on a chef's hat and clangs a spatula & frying pan, and nearly everything within a limited radius is drawn into a cauldron to stew as Kirby stands over it, stirring and seasoning it with salt and pepper as he does so. Opponents trapped within the cauldron take continuous damage during the entirety of this attack. After a short while, the characters and various items are launched upward, dealing damage. Its true strength lies in its decent range against multiple foes, and the helpful items it produces. '''Ultra Sword: '''Kirby dons a green cap and wields a giant sword. He then swings the sword, trapping nearby opponents, and slashes the foes numerous times. A a short while, the sword grows bigger, and Kirby finishes the technique with a powerful blow, which sends victims flying a fair distance. 'Others ''' '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X